


The Fate of a Magical Girl is Inescapable

by shotaboy



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers ahead!! This takes place in an alternant timeline, based on the Madoka Magica series. Includes only one spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of a Magical Girl is Inescapable

Homura looked at her best friend with an upset look on her face. Madoka's soul get was blackening quickly. "M-Madoka?" Homura whimpered. "Y-yes?" Madoka said, a pained tone to her voice. "You're not going to become a witch....r-right?" Madoka smiled and spoke with a quiet voice "I wish I could say no, Homura-chan... but, I'm afraid I'm going to... I'm out of Grief Seeds." Homura looked down at Madoka, tears forming in the corners of her eye. "I-I'm sorry, Madoka. I promised I'd protect you." Madoka gave a weak smile, "It's okay Homura-chan.... you tried your best to protect me..." "No! I could've done better!" Homura exclaimed and Madoka's expression turned to an upset frown. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself... the fate of a Magical Girl is unescapable, remember?" Homura nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I just want you to know.... never give up, alright?" Madoka gave her last reassuring smile before her rebirth as a witch. She grasped her chest in pain. "Goodbye....... Homura-chan," Madoka barely spoke those last words. "No!" Homura exclaimed, the tears rolling faster now. Madoka's Soul Gem instantly turned into a Grief Seed, the darkness absorbing Madoka's remaining life. She had became the Witch called Kriemhild Gretchen. Homura looked up at the mountain-sized Witch. "M-Madoka..." she quietly said to herself. "Good-bye." she brought her gun to her head and pulled the trigger, her now lifeless body collapsing onto the ground.

**The fate of a Magical Girl in inescapable.**


End file.
